Every Heart
by Ambs1516
Summary: Kiba and Hinata talk at their training ground after the tragic loss of their teammate, Shino. Kiba finally admits his love to Hinata, but is she ready to start a relationship just yet?


Every Heart

Kiba and Hinata talk at their training ground after the tragic loss of their teammate, Shino. Kiba finally admits his love to Hinata, but is she ready to start a relationship just yet?

----------

**I got this out sooner than I thought I would of.**

**Disclaimer: -sigh- I hate typing this all the time, but I do not own these characters from the hit anime/manga "Naruto". That's right…they are NOT MINE. –cries- I don't own the lyrics in italics either. That song is called "Every Heart" by BOA. I'm sorry…I'm a failure for not coming up with these things sooner.**

**Little Note: --- are breaks and the italic stuff is the song lyrics.**

**For all of you KibaHina fans: This will have a happy ending, don't worry. There is grieving about the loss of a great friend, but I won't leave you all depressed. Now it's my time to let you read the more important stuff: "Every Heart" by ME!**

----------

Inuzuka Kiba and Hyuga Hinata were on their way to a funeral. Not just any funeral, but one of their teammate: Aburame Shino.

FLASHBACK

"Team Eight," Kurenai started to explain. "We have a mission to guard Konoha on the west wing. Team Ten has north, Team Seven has east, while Gai's Team is covering the south. Do you understand?" "Yeah!" the team shouted. Kurenai smiled and sent her team to the gate.

As they set up their camp, Kiba pulled Hinata to the side. She had no idea what to expect from him at all. After all, he was a close teammate and good friend to her. "Umm, Hinata?" Hinata looked at the ground. "Can we talk?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked up. "S-sure." "Well…I've had something on my mind I need to let out…Hinata, I." Kiba was cut off by a loud screech. Hinata and Kiba jumped. "Kurenai-sensei!"

They ran back to the gate and saw a bloody Kurenai facing off thirty sound ninjas. "Wh-where's Shino?" Hinata asked. Kiba's eyes widened at the site. He had found Shino and it probably wasn't a good way to. Shino lied in a pool of blood, his right arm was missing, and had three fingers missing on the left hand. The rest of his body was sliced and bruised to the extreme, making it hard for one to distinguish if this really was Shino. But it was. Bugs surrounded the body, making Kiba certain that this was his teammate.

"KIBA, HINATA!" Kurenai shouted. "Take Shino to the hospital! Do not face these guys! They're way too strong for you to handle!" "But, what about you?" Kiba asked. "I'll be fine! Some jounin are to come at any minute. Now go!" Both of them nodded and picked up of what remained of Shino. "Hurry!" Kiba yelled to Hinata. "We don't have much time!" Hinata picked up the pace and both arrived at the hospital. Kiba slapped the counter. "HELP HIM!" Kiba shouted. The medic-nins saw Shino and rushed him into an operating room.

Kiba and Hinata took a seat next to Ino and Shikamaru. "They attacked you too, huh," Shikamaru mumbled. Kiba tilted his head down while Hinata remained silent. "Yeah, Chouji was attacked too," Ino said. "I wonder how Sakura's team is doing." "And cousin Neji's," Hinata added. A medic-nin walked over towards the group of four. "Are you the teams of Akimichi Chouji and Aburame Shino?" The gang tensed up, hoping for good news. However, that was not the case. "I'm sorry, but they both won't be able to make it. They're dead."

'Dead,' they all were thinking. None of them could believe that they had just lost a teammate/friend as well as another close friend. Not only was there one loss, but two. This was indeed a damper to the Rookie Nine…well…Rookie Seven now. Unless someone on Team Seven passed on as well.

END FLASHBACK

Luckily, no one else out of the group died. Team Seven was able to escape in time (even though came out injured) and Gai's team was able to help fight the enemies without serious damage. The only ones that were hurt were Lee, Sasuke, and Sakura. Lee broke his left arm and right leg, Sasuke cracked five ribs and lost two fingers, while Sakura had a huge, deep cut on her back. Heck, the only ones who got out without a scratch were Kiba and Hinata.

Chouji's funeral occurred a day earlier than Shino's. His team spoke at the podium for him, saying how he was a good friend and will be a great loss to Team Ten. Now it was Team Eight's turn to speak up.

At their arrival, they took their seats in the front row in the center, Kiba next to Sakura and Hinata next to Ino. Sobs could be heard throughout the entire area. Kiba turned his head to face Sakura, who was talking to Naruto. "Naruto, I can't take this…why do people have to die? One funeral is bad enough, but two is unbearable!" Naruto wrapped his arms around the girl and tried to calm her down. "I don't know Sakura…I don't know." "I mean, it could have been anyone. It could have been Sasuke, myself, or even you in the coffin." Naruto's heart sank. He didn't want to think about seeing Sakura dead. He loved her too much. He would do anything to be with her, even if it cost his own life. Kiba frowned at the site. 'It could have been Hinata,' Kiba thought as a tear streamed down his cheeks.

Sakura turned to Kiba and gave him a hug. It was nothing affectionate, but a friendly hug. When she let go of him, she spoke up. "I can't imagine how you guys feel right now…if you guys need anyone to talk to, you know where to find Naruto or I." Kiba and Hinata both knew that Sakura and Naruto bought their own apartment together since they wanted to be closer to each other. Hinata knew Naruto was dating Sakura and truly loved her with all of his heart. This, however, didn't bother her at all. She and Kiba both knew that Naruto and Sakura were one of their closest friends and would never turn against them. "Thanks," Kiba said. Hinata started to cry harder as Sakura got up and gave her a hug as well, then went back to her seat. The funeral had started.

----------

Kurenai was the first to take the podium. She talked about Shino's background and how strong he became in his time with Team Eight. She finished things off by placing an emblem of the bug on his coffin, saying how he could have been the strongest ninja from the Aburame clan. Applause followed as she stepped off the stage.

Hinata was the next one to speak. She froze. She had no idea what to say, that is until Kiba came up from behind and held her close. "U-umm…I j-just w-w-wanted to say…" Kiba told her that things were going to be alright and that he won't leave her. Her confidence rose. "We will all miss Shino…I remember when he took m-me to get some ramen to g-give it a t-try since h-he was curious as to why Naruto liked the 'freaking slop' so much." The crowd laughed a little as she continued. "H-he took one slurp and passed out. I grew concerned, only to f-f-find out he was allergic to an ingredient in the stuff. He was allergic to naruto. That's p-probably why he never liked Naruto. He found him dangerous." Sakura and Ino cried out loud with laughter, not believing what they heard while Naruto gave them a nasty glare. Naruto sank into his chair while everyone was laughing at him, all thinking the same thing. "I AM dangerous," he added. Hinata giggled. "Sure you are, Naruto," Kiba added. "You couldn't even kill a bug." The crowd laughed even more while Naruto shook his head. Hinata continued, "Shino may of a-acted like a tough-guy all the time, b-but d-deep down he had a comedic side and w-wanted everyone to feel good about themselves." Hinata stared at Kiba. "Especially Kiba and I. He was family. He was a brother I will never forget."

After Hinata finished, the crowd roared with applause. She took a seat and Kiba had taken center-stage. "Shino was a good friend to me. He was for sure a brother to the team and even got along with Akamaru, even though he would never admit that." The visitors chuckled. "Man, the memories of us all. I think my favorite would be when I stole Shino's sunglasses and put them on Akamaru. Man, did it take him hours to get back. First of all, he was afraid the dog would bark constantly if he retrieved them. Also, he couldn't see because of the sun. The ironic thing was that it wasn't even sunny outside. It was dark and raining. Yet, he was blinded from the light. I feared that he wouldn't survive because he tripped over everything in his way." It was now Naruto's turn to let out a huge laugh, causing everyone to stare at him while laughing at the story and him. Naruto sank further into his seat. "Heh, Shino also knew a deep secret I have about someone in this room. I'm relieved that he didn't tell her what it was yet, but she will find out soon enough. Thank you brother. Thank you for everything we've done together."

_How many tears will I shed  
Every Heart, before I can become honest?  
To whom do I tell my thoughts  
Every Heart, will my heart be filled?_

Kiba stepped off the podium and sat between Hinata and Sakura again. The last people to talk were his family members. They talked about his fond memories from his childhood years and the last smile he gave to his family. They were very proud of their son and would never forget him. After the final applause, they lowered the coffin to the ground and started to cover it up with dirt. This was always the toughest part of the funeral, watching a loved one being buried six feet under. The Rookie Seven, Sasuke included, joined in a tight embrace. They knew, more than ever, that every loss will hurt the gang more than the last. No one wanted to lose the other. They were the best friends anyone could ever ask for. The fact that Naruto and Sakura were a couple didn't affect their friendship with the others. Neither did Ino and Chouji's relationship, though Chouji has moved to the afterlife. Ino was crushed about his loss and would treasure the memories with him for the rest of her life.

The group went their separate ways that day. Naruto and Sakura headed off to their apartment to spend time together, Ino went home to let out her emotions about the loss of her boyfriend, and Shikamaru and Sasuke headed off to the woods to train. Kiba and Hinata were left alone, walking towards their team's training ground. At their arrival, they took in their surroundings. Memories flowed here and there about their time together. They remained silent, thinking about what to say to the other.

_In the long, long nights, I was frightened  
I prayed to the distant stars_

----------

Kiba stole a glance at Hinata. He wanted to hold her tight, letting her know that she still had him. He considered one of the nicest ninjas of Konoha, but also one of the most skittish. She was the type that was too shy. She would hardly speak to anyone and would freak out if someone touched her. Kiba sighed. 'Please Hinata, know I would never hurt you.' He gained up the courage and embraced her. Hinata didn't even try to pull away. She needed the comfort right now. They both felt lonely. A piece of their hearts was missing due to Shino's departure. Neither could ever imagine losing a teammate, but it happened. Reality struck the duo in the worst possible way. They both wanted strength, companionship, loyalty, and love.

_In the cycling, cycling time  
We are searching for love  
Because I want to become strong, strong  
Today, too, I'm looking up at the high sky_

"Kiba?" Hinata cried. "I…t-thank y-you." Kiba turned her around so she could look into his eyes. "Hinata, I really wish to tell you something…I'm just afraid of ruining our friendship over this." Hinata frowned. 'What does he have against me,' she thought alone. 'I don't…can't lose our bond right now. He's my closest ally right now and will probably remain so.'

Kiba snapped her out of thought. "It's not a bad thing," he replied. Her mouth didn't quite form into a smile yet, but she felt better…Kiba could tell. He knew her all too well. Her dreams and hopes mattered to him. He could relate somehow to her. He just wants to be strong, never letting his allies down. Hinata was a little self-reserved about becoming stronger, while Kiba was more outspoken and acted like the tough guy in the Rookie Nine…erm…Seven. They were like Ying and Yang in that aspect. But they were far from Ying and Yang when it came to their dreams. Neither wanted to prove that they were better than everyone else, but wanted to protect. They didn't want to seem too kind-hearted. Although Kiba may act like he made escaping the caring stage easy, but deep down he was having a harder time than Hinata herself. Yes, he had a big heart for his friends. He cared so much for Naruto and Sakura, his closest friends outside of the team. He cared for Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, TenTen, and Neji even if he didn't spend that much time with them. He cared for Sasuke, even if he turned out to betray the village. Shino was his brother and Hinata…well…he wanted her to be more than a sister. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen in a while. Hinata was smiling. His heart pounded with fury. He knew she would be okay.

_What kind of a smile do I meet  
Every Heart, before I can step into a dream?  
People, on the other side of sadness  
Every Heart, show their happiness and sleep_

This was Kiba's moment to shine. His partner in crime for his feelings was now gone. Nothing could change that, but maybe…just maybe, Hinata could be his new partner. Yeah, he liked that idea. He had to express his feelings for not only himself and Hinata, but for Shino as well. This would make everyone happy. Before he could speak, the sun shined brighter than it had earlier. All of the clouds were gone and everything seemed so peaceful. 'Is Shino watching?' Kiba asked. 'Damn him. I swear, he always knows when I am about to do something important.' He sighed and closed his eyes. It was now or never.

_So that someday, someday, all souls  
Can be peaceful_

"Hinata? You might want to hear this." Hinata focused all of her attention on him. Kiba's stomach was full of butterflies…no, not that…fleas sounds better. Yeah, fleas bit and this was chewing up his stomach. "Well…" it was obvious Hinata was getting impatient. He decided to just spill this out.

"Hinata-I-think-I-love-you," Kiba said way too fast. Hinata didn't quite catch that and gave him a confused daze. 'Damn it Kiba,' he told himself. 'Smooth move. She must think I am a freak now.' Hinata put her hand on his shoulder and nodded. She wanted to understand him and he knew this. It was too late to back down now. "I…I love you," Kiba said all too calmly. Hinata gasped. She never would have guessed that he had feelings for her. She thought nobody did. Deep down, she told her self she didn't deserve this. 'Should I turn him down? No, that would hurt him. Should I say yes? But…what if I hurt him? Crap!'

Kiba awaited a response. He was getting nervous. It was taking all too long for her to answer. He felt that she was going to reject him now. He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry," Kiba started. "I…I shouldn't of said that. Now I guess our friendship is ruined." While still looking down, he moved away from the helpless girl. Before he got too far away from her, she stopped in front of him. He looked up into her eyes. He saw…love. Was she accepting him into her life even further? She gave him a hug. Neither wanted to part from the other.

_In the cycling, cycling time  
We live while knowing something  
At times I laugh and cry a little  
Today, too, I'll keep walking again_

As the finally let go, Kiba gave her a kiss to her cheek. Hinata blushed a faint pink and took his hand. "Let's look around some more," Hinata said. Kiba agreed and they explored their turf further. It seemed more peaceful now to the pair. More memories flowed through their heads the further into the land they went. This was where they started their team as well as their friendship. Heck, before they met here the first time, neither of them knew the other. They never took the time of day to even look at the other one. Now they were together, closer than ever. This was what they both wanted. Hinata remembered eating lunch with her team in the center of the field. Kiba remembered running around the field with his group just to imitate Akamaru for a day. This place was their home outside of home.

_In a corner of my childhood memories  
There exists a warm place, so sweet  
The future that the stars spoke of  
Was always shining, so shine_

----------

Kiba was still unsure of Hinata's response to his love confession. She changed the topic before getting an answer. It was killing him inside. He wanted to know here and now if she would give him a chance. "Hinata…" "No," she cut him off. "Let me speak." There was a little pause before Hinata continued. "At first, I thought you were annoying and were too much into your dogs. That's when I was twelve and immature. Now…I see a new light. Now that Naruto has Sakura, I knew he was never there for me and will never be there. You and Shino meant more to me than anyone else in this world. Naruto's just a distant brother. Shino was a close brother. You, however, I felt the best connection with. I…I want to give us a shot, but I'm afraid of hurting you."

Kiba didn't know what to say. He would try with all of his might to not hurt her. She had yet to hurt him, like he didn't hurt her…or hoped that he hadn't in the past. "You won't hurt me Hinata. You're heart is too pure." Kiba meant everything he said. He had been looking for love ever since he first became a ninja, but kept it to himself. He was way too tough back then. He needed to tone it back a little bit and let someone into his life. Hinata was his perfect match. He wanted Hinata, no one else.

Hinata felt comfort with Kiba. She knew he meant business. He would protect her from all harm, physical and mental. Her happiness made him happy. His happiness made her happy. 'Maybe we are meant for each other. Yeah, I'll take this risk.' She pressed her lips against Kiba's, hoping that this would answer his question and sealed the deal. Kiba was speechless. He knew the answer now and kissed her back.

_In the cycling, cycling time  
We are searching for love  
Because I want to become strong, strong  
Today, too, I'm looking up at the high sky_

----------

Hinata and Kiba headed back into the village, holding hands and unashamed of letting everyone see that they were now a couple. He could tell that Hinata was getting tired so they walked towards her place. At their arrival, the new couple gave one last embrace and passionate kiss. "I love you," both said together. Hinata and Kiba found it rather amusing how they responded like they could read minds. Kiba waved to Hinata as she stepped inside her home and headed back to his place.

He decided to grab something to eat before facing his empty home for the night so he stopped at Ichiraku Ramen. He saw Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, and TenTen there. "Hmm? No Naruto?" The four turned around his way as he sat next to Sakura. Sakura smirked and answered, "Nope, no Naruto for tonight. He passed out when I told him something…I thought it would be fun to pull a prank on him for a change." "Yeah," Sasuke cut in. "She told him she was pregnant." The five laughed. "That's mean," Kiba joked. "He asked for it," Sakura said. 'Wow, I hope Hinata doesn't try to pull something like that on me,' Kiba thought.

The five talked on about what happened during the time of separation. Lee was finally able to beat Gai when sparring, TenTen ran into an old friend she hadn't seen for ten years, Sakura bragged about outsmarting Naruto (then again, who couldn't outsmart the blonde), and Sasuke mellowed down from his revenge obsession. "So Kiba," TenTen added. "How's Hinata?"

Kiba blushed and Lee laughed. "I knew it! The power of youth spread through your veins! You finally asked her out, didn't you." Kiba's eyes narrowed at Lee. "What do you mean finally?" he asked. "Oh, we knew this moment would happen," Sasuke said. Sakura agreed with Sasuke, along with the other two ninja Kiba was with. "Well, I think you guys are cute," Sakura told him. "Thanks…I think," Kiba said. When everyone was finished, they got up and went their different ways. Kiba was still star-struck with his feelings for Hinata.

_In the cycling, cycling time  
We live while knowing something  
At times I laugh and cry a little  
Today, too, I'll keep walking again_

As Kiba finally arrived home, he walked slowly to his room and plopped himself on his bed. Akamaru was at the end of the bed, barking loudly at the site of his best friend. "Shhh!" he told his mut. "I don't want to get into trouble, alright?" The white beast became silent and fell asleep. Kiba felt too tired to stay up and said one more thing to his guide before falling asleep. "Thank you Shino, for everything."

----------

**Okay, I've said this before and will say it again. I cannot write battle scenes if my life depended on it, so I snuck around it this time. Sorry guys.**

**Also, the lyrics don't start at the top for a reason…because I didn't know how I could make the story work like that. I admit it. And…they are probably a little squished together…my bad. I hope the idea came out good enough. Besides, this is supposed to be a short story.  
**

**So…TA DA! My first story for the New Year.**


End file.
